Lumania (The Game)
Overview and main features Lumania is a MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) idea created by Leandro Federico Juárez (AKA Thundersoul), from Argentina. Is focused on a 3D role-playing space simulation game. The game is placed in 3 different time-space sceneries, each one with different difficulty and complexity. Also, each one owning unique spaceships, aliens, planets, factions, equipment, missions and histories. The three different time-space sceneries are determined by the three main galaxies (secondaries coming soon). Whenever a player unlocks a galaxy, they can chose strating the new game stage or stay in the one they are as long as they want (but with a pilot level restriction). Coming back to a previus game stage it is still in discussion. The main features are the following: *Many factions and complex diplomacy relations. *Pilot Level, Ship Level, Hierarchy ranges, and more stats. *Decent ships variety (new ships coming are in development). *Plenty of aliens variety. *PvP and PvE. *Maps variety. *Unique symbiotic relationships and game styles. *More coming soon. Main galaxies Andromeda: (Spiral galaxy) The most recent, primitive, simple and easy galaxy, is where all the players start the game. There's only one planet with a playable faction (the Stryv) and the only enemies are common aliens. The main objetives in this game stage are to learn to play and get on the top of your planet's hierarchy. Bilium: (Interacting galaxy) It's the mid aged galaxy, with moderate difficulty and complexity. Players unlocks this galaxy at Pilot Level 15. There are two playable factions (the Prevun and the Koliun) and the enemies are common aliens (different from Andromeda's aliens) and the enemy faction. The main objetive in this game stage is to learn to withstand a war with an enemy faction. Cellprohe: (Starburst galaxy) The ultimate galaxy. Presents the most difficult and complex gameplay and appears the misterious Lumania planet in it. Players unlocks this galaxy at Pilot Level 40. There are four playable factions (the Solank, the Luqiem, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro) and plenty of aliens variety. The main objetives in this game stage are to withstand the chaotic, diplomatic war and to reveal the mistery surrounding Lumania. The factions Andromeda The Stryv: They are the only playable faction in Andromeda. They might be compared with the humans, since they are very competitive with themselves and they use primitive weapons. As a self competitive faction, they reward the players with the highest hierarchies and encourages the players with the lowest hierarchies to rise up. (Hierarchies features are under development) Bilium The Prevun: The Bilium is very bipolar, and just like the galaxy they were formed from, the Prevun are one pole of it, the structured ones. They "reached" intelligence before the Koliun, but they were always very traditional and religious, they want no changes and the Koliun threat their balance. The Koliun: The Bilium galaxy is very bipolar, and just like the galaxy they were formed from, the Koliun are one pole of it, the open minded ones. They "reached" intelligence after the Prevun, but they evolved faster in favor of the variety of mindsets, so they must stop what they consider the Prevun tyranny. Cellprohe The Solank: (Description coming soon) Attack power based faction. The Luqiem: (Description coming soon) Agility and attack rate based faction. The Vish-aeh: (Description coming soon) Energy and sigil based faction. The Enkro: (Description coming soon) Strenght based faction. Diplomacy of the galaxies Andromeda Stryv: They are only in war with the aliens. Bilium Prevun: They are in war with the Koliun because of ideological reasons. Koliun: They are in war with the Prevun because of ideological reasons. Cellprohe Solank: They are in war with the Luqiem because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Luqiem in the war against the Vish-aeh and the Enkro because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Luqiem, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Luqiem: They are in war with the Solank because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Solank in the war against the Vish-aeh and the Enkro because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Solank, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Vish-aeh: They are in war with the Enkro because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Enkro in the war against the Solank and the Luqiem because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Enkro, the Solank and the Luqiem in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Enkro: They are in war with the Vish-aeh because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Vish-aeh in the war against the Solank and the Luqiem because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Vish-aeh, the Solank and the Luqiem in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons.